Make Me Forget
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: Yoruichi and Soi Fon spend their last night together before six weeks of Winter Break! Soi Fon wants things to get kinky! (Mild bondage/LEMON/GIRLxGIRL) Don't like, don't read!


Hey all, this is my newest YoruxSoi fic! It has a bit of **mild bondage**, nothing too kinky or anything, but I hope you enjoy! This is **girlXgirl**; don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoruichi or Soi Fon or anything else related to Bleach, sadly. **

Plot: The girls spend their final night together before Winter Break and Soi wants to be punished for spending too much time talking about the RA (resident assistant)

Enjoy :)

"I can't believe winter break is here already…" I groaned, taking my pants off and dropping them in the corner of my dorm room.

"I know, but at least we live close to each other!" Soi Fon smiled up at me. She was sitting on my bed in her panties and a tank top. We had these types of "sleepovers" a lot, but this would be the last one before we went on break for six weeks. Six weeks without having someone sleeping next to me almost every night or having someone to fuck… This is going to be a long break.

I sighed, moving over to the twin bed and placing a gentle kiss on Soi's forehead making her giggle. I took my right hand and brought it to the side of her face, my thumb gently rubbing over her cheek, smiling to myself. I had to be one of the happiest people on earth right now. I had a beautiful woman to love and who would love me back.

Soi cocked an eyebrow, "What are you smiling at?" she smiled. I just shook my head and brought her pink lips to meet mine. The kiss was sweet for a second before it turned hot. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she quickly granted. I re-explored her mouth for the thousandth time and it was still exciting. I bit at her bottom lip, drawing a quiet moan from her.

I started pushing her back onto her back as I climbed on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, I had her on her back, as I straddled her thigh, so I could constantly apply pressure on her quickly moistening pussy. She let out another moan as I increase my pressure. I broke the kiss to attack her neck. I pulled the back of her hair causing her to moan, while letting me get better access to her neck. I bit and sucked the sensitive skin as my hand came to press roughly against her collar bone. Her hands darted to my back as she scratched and tried to pull me closer, moaning. I smiled into her neck and removed my hands to take off her shirt. After she had sat up to take it off, she removed mine as well before attacking my breasts with her tiny, but strong, hands and mouth. I pulled her closer, moving against her thigh trying to relieve myself of the pressure that was quickly building in my stomach.

I pushed her back against the bed and attacked her breasts with my mouth, sucking and nipping at her sensitive nipples. One of her hands was fisted in the sheets, while the other was alternating between my hair and scratching my back. I moved back to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Soi pulled my ear to her mouth and whispered hoarsely, "punish me." I grinned at her and nodded my head.

I gathered both her wrists in one hand while the other grabbed the scarf I had tied around the head of my bed for this specific reason. I loved tying her up so I could tease her until she was begging me to let her cum. The image of her writhing under my touch prompted me to tie her hands quickly to the headboard. I kissed her mouth one more time before removing myself from her body, so we were not touching anymore and lay down beside her. "Do you know why I'm punishing you?" I breathed heavily into her ear, causing her to squirm, but she shook her head no. "I'm punishing you because all you talk about is our RA and it makes me jealous to see you attracted to someone else." I spoke the words clearly, but made sure my lips brushed against her ear. As I spoke, my fingers traveled down her neck to her breasts, tracing lightly around her nipples. She sighed as I continued my caressing of her nipples and down her stomach. I avoided her pussy as I stroked the inside of her thighs before making my way back up to her breasts again. "Do you understand?"

She nodded vigorously, "Make me forget," she whimpered, arching her body so my hand pressed harder against her breasts. For some reason, this phrase turned me on so incredibly bad, I almost took her right then and there, but I had to wait, she wanted to be punished so I only nodded.

I quickly pinched and rolled her nipple roughly causing her to cry out. I moved my mouth to massage the hard nub with my tongue, sucking roughly. I switched to the other but kept my hands busy with them. I kissed up to her neck again and bit her sensitive neck harshly. Soi squirmed under my touch and it drove me further. My right hand traveled down her body, barely gracing her pussy with a touch while I moved to the inside of her thighs. I scratched them quickly, causing her legs to try and close around my hand, but I quickly slapped them apart. "Now, now Soi Fon, you know the rule. You can't close your legs until I want you to come." She mumbled some sort of reply, but it was drowned out with a gasp as I pressed roughly on her hip bones. She arched her back and her legs opened wider as her hands pulled harshly against her bindings. This is one of her most sensitive spots, more so than her collar bone. But combined… I moved my mouth the press against her collar bone and she let out a string of curses with my name mixed in. I release my hold on her hips and smoothed circles with my thumbs into the tender flesh; I don't really want to hurt her. She fell limply back on to the bed, her half lidded eyes following me. I kissed my way back down to her breasts, licking and sucking each hardened nub before kissing my way down her stomach.

I kissed the top of her pussy though her soaked panties and her hips jerked up and her breathing hitched again. I chuckled and moved to kiss the inside of her thighs. I kissed my way back up and she whimpered in protest. I took my hand and harshly massaged her though her panties making her groan, but stopped before she could cum. "Let me cum," She moaned, looking at me with pleasing grey eyes, I only shook my head.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet." I took off my own wet panties and tossed them to the floor. I straddled her stomach and leaned down so she could suck my own tits. She eagerly lifted her head to meet my small brown nubs. I moaned as I touched myself on top of her, but soon pulled away. I positioned my pussy over her mouth and she hungrily licked. I rocked back and forth, humping her mouth as she sucked on my clit and fucked me with her pink tongue. I felt the pressure rising once again and began to move faster and she increased her pace with me, pressing harder into my pussy. I massaged my own tits as I got nearer and nearer to the edge of my release. With one final trust from Soi's glorious tongue, I came into her mouth, calling her name. I stayed there for a moment, my head on my arm, leaning on the wall for support as I came down from my high. Slowly I got off of Soi's face and wiped her chin off with the blanket before kissing her deeply. I loved the taste of myself on her tongue.

I moved myself down her body, kissing roughly again. Once I got to her pussy, I rubbed her though her now drenched panties. She moved against me, but groaned when I took them off and replaced them with a finger. I loved the feel of her tight wet pussy around my fingers. I slid in my middle finger easily, using my thumb to rub her clit roughly as I pumped in and out of her. She humped back against my hand, meeting my thrusts so I added my index finger, making her moan even louder, her eyes shut tight. With my free hand, I massaged her breasts and her thighs before letting it come to rest on her hip. I felt her moving against me harder, so I added my ring finger causing her to cry out once again before resuming her quickening pace against me. I removed my thumb and replaced it with my tongue, enjoying the taste of my honey bee. I sucked and flicked my tongue across her clit faster and faster before I took my free hand and pressed sharply against her sensitive hip. She threw her head back with her mouth agape, her back arched as she pulled against her bindings and the headboard, her legs circled around me, and her pussy clamped down upon my fingers. She let out a silent scream as her glazed eyes stared through everything as she came hard against me.

I hadn't stopped moving my fingers while she came, so with a little prodding at her side and some flicks of my tongue to her now super sensitive clit, she came again, calling my name and cursing. Slowly, her legs fell from me and her pussy relaxed, allowing me to remove my fingers slowly, letting her juices flow out onto the mattress. I licked my fingers clean and lay beside her. "It's not fair, Soi-chan… You got to come twice…"

"No, please, no more. I don't think I can cum again," she whimpered.

"You always say that!" I let out a sultry chuckle as I pressed my pussy against hers, our juices mixing together to create the perfect lubrication. We both moaned as our slick clits rubbed against one another. I pressed hard against her and grinded our wet pussies together until I felt that wonderful heated pressure building inside me again. I moved faster, making hard, deliberate motions against her clit. After another couple thrusts we both came again, hard and hot. I collapsed on top of her as I came down from my high before I rolled off. Her arms still tied up above her head lay limp, her eyes stilled gazed at the ceiling, completely glazed over as her labored breathing slowed. I reached and untied the scarf, and brought her wrists to my mouth and kissed the spots where it had been rubbing and laid them by her sides. I gathered her in my arms and she cuddled into my naked chest.

"Fuck…" is all she breathed out for the next two minutes before her grey eyes focused on my golden ones. "I love you," she panted as I pulled the blankets up around us and settled in for the last night before break. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you too," I whispered. "Did I help you forget?"

"Forget what?" she mumble, half asleep. I only chuckled and pulled her closer to me. "Never mind," I breathed, mentally patting myself on the back for another job well done. After that she fell asleep in my arms and I soon followed suit thinking about how long of break this would be.


End file.
